In general, a vehicle includes a telescopic shaft that transfers a power of controlling a steering wheel to a gear unit. The telescopic shaft includes a female shaft and a male shaft. One end of the female shaft is connected to a steering column, and one end of the male shaft is connected to a steering gear.
While a driver is driving a vehicle, the driver feels vibration or kick-back generated from an uneven road surface because the telescopic shaft is indirectly connected to wheels of the vehicle. Such vibration and kick-back disturb a driver to control the vehicle.